The need to clean one's hands arises in many situations. In some such situations, the there is no source of water located near at the time when the person needs or desires to clean his or her hands. Even if water is near, there might not be soap or other cleaner at the source of the water. Further, even if soap and water are within walking distance of a person, the person may desire a way to clean his or her hands at a particular location without moving to the water source.
Dispensers for hand sanitizer, which do not require water to carry out the cleaning, have been placed in locations were cleaning is desired but the water source is not within convenient reach. The present inventor recognized that such sanitizer dispensers suffer from the drawback of not being accompanied with a means of drying one's hands. Therefore, a user is required to wait until the hand sanitizer has dried, which may be inconvenient. Further, hand sanitizer does not work to remove all kinds of substances from one's hands. The process of removing some substances from a human hand can benefit from rubbing friction beyond what can be achieved by rubbing one's hands together.
The present inventor recognized the need for a faster and more convenient device and method for cleaning one's hands. The present inventor recognized the need for a self-contained device for cleaning one's hands. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that has a hand cleaning substance pre-applied within. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that can apply a cleaning substance about the user's entire hand. The present inventor recognized the need for a device where the cleaning substance is separated from the external environment. The present inventor recognized the need for a disposable hand cleaning device. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that contains a means for both applying a cleaning substance to one's hand and removing the cleaning substance remaining on one's hand.